


Historical Timeline of the Protectorate Universe

by Veeves



Series: The Protectorate Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Iliad - Homer, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Sentinel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeves/pseuds/Veeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a missive timeline for the Protectorate Universe.<br/>There are spoilers for the series and for all the movies and shows that are a part of this work.<br/>The timeline will be ever evolving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Timeline of the Protectorate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This timeline includes events from all MCU movies, The Sentinel television show, several works of literature, as well as, events that have occurred in the real world.
> 
> There are also excerpts that are more drabble-like than a true historical time line.

** 2.3 Million Years Ago - African Continent **

_Homo habilis_

It is not safe. The trees are gone, this place is unsafe. I can smell the big cats now. They are there, under the few remaining trees. Waiting. We will not be safe. We must run.

 

**1.8 Million Years Ago – African Continent moving northward**

_Homo erectus_

There are too many of us now. We are running out of food, we must move on. We will follow the birds; they will lead us to new lands.  
\--  
These lands are colder; many fall ill. The sky lights have left a burning gift. My Guide nurtures it; it will keep our people safe.  
\--  
The land here is tougher, the prey smells different. We hunt together, my Guide and me, the other hunters follow in our wake; we see which plants are not touched by animals. Two children ate some red and black berries two suns ago. Their deaths were terrible.

 

**400,000-100,000 Years Ago – Siberia**

_Homo denisova_

I had to heal Mata again. The village across the river sent their hunters in to our area. We have warned them, this is not their territory. Their Sentinel died two moons ago and their Shaman is unwilling to listen to me. We must have peace between our tribes if we are to be strong enough to survive the winter. I fear that the newcomers to the area are filling their minds with thoughts of war. The village is afraid. It overwhelms me at times. If the season's change was not coming I would suggest to the chief that we move.  
\--  
Mata is dead. My world has ended. I will join him soon. The chief has promised our daughter will have place in his home. I fear for my village. I fear the newcomers. Without Mata…I fear for my village.

 

**17,300 Years Ago – Lascaux Cave, France**

_Homo sapiens_

My Guide has spoken to the spirits. The hunt will be successful; he has recorded our bounty on the cave walls. I watch him has he works in the pitch black. My voice guiding his hand as he records the images he is painting. At times I wonder who the real guide between us is. He has such wisdom, I feel as but a child at their mother’s breast when he speaks. But his trust in me, I shelter him from all that has come to the village and all that will come. 

There are more people than ever here. They all call upon his services to settle their feuds when the chief does not satisfy them. I worry that their anger will overcome him. I once knew all my neighbors by sight, by smell, the sound of their hearts and their breath, but there are more now than I can manage.  
\--  
I have begun training others in tracking and defense. I need help. The chief and his priests do not like that I do this. They fear that I will build a band of warriors to overthrow them. They are fools. They fear my Guide more. His ability to speak with the spirits and provide comfort to the people does not please the priests. They grow in power.

 

**The Illiad –Homer 800 BCE**

_Patroclus to Achilles_  
"Give me your armor to put on your shoulders;  
The Trojans might suppose I was you,  
Hold back, and give the Acheans' sons a breather,  
For breathing spells in war are very few.  
Then, with a shout, fresh men might easily  
Turn tired men from the ships toward the city."  
So, like a fool he begged; for it would be  
An evil death and doom for himself he asked.'  
Lines 40-47, Book Eighteen 

_Achilles as he mourns Patroclus_  
"I sat by the ships, a useless burden,  
though there are better in Assembly-  
so may this strife of men and gods be done with."  
Lines 104-107  
Book Twenty-two

 

**Unknown Greek Writer -- 323 BCE on the Death of Alexander**

“We mourn for Alexander. He was a Great man, loved by all.  
Since the death of his Psychopomps he has become most ill.  
We are glad that they will be reunited in the afterlife.  
Alexander and his Hephaestion.”  
-Translated from the original text

 

**500 CE -- Somewhere in Europe**

"If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them." - Leviticus  
\--  
It is unsafe for us now. Too many packed in too close together. And those Christians, condemning us to death. Last week we saw Markus and Ansell stoned to death. I could feel the anger in the crowd. If they find my Sentinel and I, we will be next. We must run. This city is bad for my Sentinel as it is. Too many scents, too many people. We will go mad if we do not leave. I am sending messages to others in the area. They must stay hidden. Take wives, do not anger these Christians. They will be the end of us.  


**965 CE -- Battles against the Frost Giants**

_January_ \- Asgardians come to Midgard to defend it against the invading army of Jotunheim. The battle takes place in Tonsberg, Norway.

_August_ \- The Asgardians push the Jotun back to Jotunheim and defeat them. Odin finds Loki abandoned on the planet.

 

**Found inside a cave dating back to the 12th Century CE**  
TO ALL SENTINELS AND GUIDES:  
HIDE. IT IS UNSAFE IN THESE LANDS.  
PROTECT FROM THE SHADOWS.

 

**January 21st 1409 – Tonsberg, Norway**  
Odin hides the Tesseract in a monastery for protection.

 

**March 19th 1821 – Torquay, Devon, U.K.**  
Sir Richard Francis Burton is born

 

**1858**  
Sir Richard Burton publishes his monograph which describes Sentinels and Guides after exploring the regions surrounding Lake Victoria in Africa.

 

**October 19, 1890**  
Sir Richard Francis Burton dies

 

**March 10th 1917**  
Birth of James Buchanan Barnes

 

**July 4th 1918**  
Birth of Steven Grant Rogers

 

**New York's Sodomy Laws**  
New York law bans consensual acts between adults by first defining as "deviate sexual intercourse" "sexual contact between persons not married to each other consisting of contact between the penis and the anus, the mouth and penis, or the mouth and the vulva." It then establishes a law prohibiting § 130.38 Consensual sodomy which is defines a person to be guilty when "he engages in deviate sexual intercourse with another person."

§ 130.38 Consensual sodomy: A person is guilty of consensual sodomy when he engages in deviate sexual intercourse with another person.  
Consensual sodomy is a class B misdemeanor. A sentence of imprisonment for a class B misdemeanor shall be a definite sentence.

When such a sentence is imposed the term shall be fixed by the court, and shall not exceed three months.

 

**January 30th 1933**  
Adolf Hitler is appointed the Chancellor of Germany.

 

**March 22nd 1933**  
Nazi forces open several concentration camps including those at Dachau, Buchenwald, Sachsenhausen, and Ravensbruck. History would later show that these camps were the some of the first sites to commit the Nazi atrocities against the Jewish population of Europe. Campaigns against other minorities also began at this time including the gypsy and gay communities.

 

**June 30th 1934—the Night of Long Knives**  
Johann Schmidt establishes his own SS division, HYDRA. Their motto becomes “cut off one head, two more will take its place.” They begin investigations in to the occult marrying what they find with technology to create powerful weapons and soldiers.

 

**September 16th 1938 – New York City**  
“Why do you always have to get in to fights?”  
“You know me, Bucky, I always have to defend the little guy.”  
“Steve, there were four of them, you are the little guy. I could feel your asthma attack from two blocks away. You need to be more careful.”  
“I know, I know Buck. I just can’t stand it! I could hear them kicking that kid and I just had to help. You know me.”  
“Alright, let’s get home and get you cleaned up. If the cops find us here they might decide we are up to something.”

 

**September 30th 1939**  
Howard Stark launches Stark Industries.

 

**November 11th 1940 – Bavarian Alps**  
Abraham Erskine is force to inject Johann Schmidt with his unfinished Super Soldier Serum. The formula mutates Schmidt; he adopts the name the Red Skull.

 

**March 3rd 1941 – New York City**  
“I don't know what I would do without you."  
“I'm with you to the ‘til the end of the line.”

 

**December 7th 1941**  
America enters World War II. Over the next two weeks Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes begin training to join the war.

 

**December 24th 1941**  
Steve Rogers receives his first rejection from service, he is classified as 4F- Men physically, mentally or morally unfit for duty.

 

**December 26th 1941 – New Jersey**  
Abraham Erskine rejects the candidates he has been presented for Project Rebirth. They do not exhibit the qualities he is looking for to successfully use his serum.

 

**March 3rd 1942 – Tonsberg, Norway**  
Johan Schmidt discovers the Tesseract.

 

**June 14th 1943 – Queens, New York**  
Abraham Erskine recruits Steve Rogers for Project Rebirth. This will be the last time he sees Bucky Barnes for five months.

 

**June 22nd 1943 – Top Secret Location**  
Erskine’s Super Soldier Serum and Howard Stark’s Vita-Ray technology are combined to transform Steve Rogers in to the world’s first super soldier. Erskine is then assassinated by Heinz Kruger on behalf of HYDRA.

 

**June 23rd 1943 – November 3rd 1943 – Various Locations**  
Steve Rogers is sent on a morale boosting tour with the USO and given the name Captain America. He is used as a symbol for America’s participation in the war.

 

**October 1943 – Austrian Alps**  
At a HYDRA weapons facility soldiers, who would later become the Howling Commandos, meet for the first time. Their first foray in fighting together is in defense of Bucky Barnes who is severely beaten by a Nazi captor.

 

**November 3rd 1943**  
Steve Rogers learns that Bucky Barnes and much of the 107th infantry division are trapped behind enemy lines. With the help of Peggy Carter and Howard Stark he raids the facility that they are being held at. Here he meets and releases Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier. He is also able to release Bucky from captivity, memorize several key HYDRA locations and obtain a sample of the power source that HYDRA is using.

Johann Schmidt reveals himself as the Red Skull and escapes the facility with the Tesseract.

 

**End of 1943 – Beginning of 1945**  
Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandos attack numerous HYDRA bases and thwart many of Schmidt’s plans for HYDRA.

 

**May 1945**  
Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandos board a HYDRA train and capture Armin Zola, HYDRA's lead scientist on the Tesseract project. During the fighting Bucky Barnes was shot from the train, falling off the edge of cliff. He is presumed dead.  
\--  
Steve Rogers is inconsolable. Peggy Carter is able to renew his spirit by reminding him to respect the choices of Bucky Barnes and to continue to fight their fight.

 

**May 4th 1945**  
Captain America aided by the U.S. Army attacks the last known HYDRA base. The Red Skull escapes in the Valkyrie, a large plane with enough fire power to level many world cities. During the ensuing fight between Captain America and Red Skull the plane is damaged. Red Skull touches the Tesseract which activates, he is presumed dead. The Captain crashed the Valkyrie off the coast of Greenland, he is also presumed dead.

 

**May 7th 1945**  
Howard Stark discovers the Tesseract at the bottom of the ocean while searching for Steve Rogers.  
Germany offers an unconditional surrender to Allied forces. This day becomes known as V.E. Day.

 

**May 19th 1945**  
Many Nazi scientists, including Arnim Zola, are recruited by the United States under Operation Paperclip.

 

**September 2nd 1945**  
The Japanese surrender to Allied forces after two cities are wiped out with atomic bombs.

 

**December 21st 1945**  
General George S. Patton dies in an automobile accident while driving through Europe.

 

**May 9th 1946**  
Peggy Carter, after successfully retrieving a vial of formula marked with a Zodiac from an enemy base, becomes the co-founder of the newly created S.H.I.E.L.D. The other cofounder is Howard Stark.

 

**December 21st 1951**  
Nick Fury is born

 

**January 1st 1954**  
Stark World Exposition begins and runs for the rest of the year.

 

**July 30th 1958**  
James “Jim” Ellison is born

 

**March 13th 1963**  
Anton Vanko defects to the U.S and develops Arc Reactor technology with Howard Stark.

 

**November 22nd 1963**  
President John F. Kennedy is assassinated in Texas.  
Lee Harvey Oswald is arrested in connection with the assassination. He denies shooting anyone and claims that he is a “patsy”.

 

**November 24th 1963**  
Lee Harvey Oswald is killed by Jack Ruby while being transferred from police headquarters to county jail.

 

**July 8th 1964**  
Phil Coulson is born in Boston, Massachusetts.

 

**September 1964**  
The Warren Commission rules that the Kennedy assassination was committed by Lee Harvey Oswald, who acted alone.  
They also concluded that Jack Ruby acted alone when he killed Lee Harvey Oswald.

 

**February 21st 1965**  
Malcolm X is assassinated by three members of the Nation of Islam after repudiating his affiliation with them.

 

**January 3rd 1967**  
Jack Ruby died while imprisoned for the death of Lee Harvey Oswald.

 

**October 17th 1967**  
Anton Vanko is accused of espionage and deported as a spy. He spends the next two decades in Siberia. Obadiah Stane convinces Howard Stark to return to weapons development.

 

**April 4th 1968**  
Martin Luther King, Jr is assassinated by James Earl Ray in Memphis, Tennessee. Riots break out throughout the U.S.

 

**June 7th 1968**  
Robert F. Kennedy is assassinated by Sirhan Sirhan after defeating Senator Eugene McCarthy in the California presidential primary.

 

**June 10th 1968**  
Jim Ellison’s best friend Bud, who helped Jim deal with his hyperactive senses, is murdered.  
Jim is able to find the evidence that points to the killer, but he is not believed because he is a child. His extra senses enter a dormant state.

 

**October 4th 1968**  
James Rupert “Rhodey” Rhodes is born

 

**May 24th 1969**  
Blair Sandburg is born

 

**October 19th 1969**  
Ivan Vanko is born

 

**December 18th 1969**  
Bruce Banner is born

 

**May 29th 1970, Long Island, New York**  
Tony Stark is born

 

**January 7th 1971**  
Clinton “Clint” Barton is born

 

**March 1st 1971**  
Emil Blonsky is born in Russia

 

**1972**  
Arnim Zola dies from a terminal illness. His consciousness is preserved in an advanced supercomputer kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in Camp Lehigh, New Jersey.

 

**September 15th 1973**  
Howard Stark records his introduction for the 1974 Stark Exposition. This video holds clues to unlocking a “new element”.

 

**August 15th 1975**  
Sheikh Mujibur Rahman is assassinated with most if his family following a military coup in Bangladesh.

 

**1975-1977**  
Tony Stark begins his first forays into building new technologies building his first circuit board and engine.

 

**1976**  
Jim Ellison enrolls in the Army ROTC program at Rainier University

 

**July 1st 1977**  
Elizabeth “Betty” Ross is born

 

**September 23rd 1978**  
Sam Wilson is born

 

**September 24th 1978**  
Howard Stark unveils his attempts at Arc Reactor technology. It is largely ignored.

 

**1980**  
Jim Ellison graduates from college and becomes an officer in the Army Infantry division. He will receive training as a medic as he seems to always know when one of the men in his unit is hurt.

 

**April 3rd 1981**  
Maria Hill is born

 

**June 9th 1981**  
Jane Foster is born

 

**August 15th 1981**  
Jim Ellison applies for and is accepted to the Army Ranger School. The training lasts for 90 days, Ellison graduates at the top of his class.

 

**January 7th 1983**  
Grant Ward is born

 

**November 22nd 1984**  
Natasha Romanov is born

 

**June 1st 1985**

Blair Sandburg, at the age of sixteen, moves to Cascade, Washington to begin his formal education. 

He has spent his youth travelling the world with his mother, Naomi Sandburg. This has cultivated his love of various cultures, spawning his interests in the field of anthropology.  
He quickly becomes the favored student of this advisor and mentor Eli Stoddard.

 

**February 28th 1986**  
Olaf Palme, Prime Minister of Sweden, is assassinated by a single gunshot wound. His wife was injured by a second shot. 

No one has claimed responsibility for the act and there are no leads as to who may have committed it.

 

**June 13th 1986**  
Darcy Lewis is born

 

**June 16th 1986**  
Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class.

 

**1988**  
Jim Ellison, now ranked as a Captain, begins a covert ops mission to Peru. He and his team of 7 men are betrayed, their helicopter is destroyed. The 7 men are killed in the crash. Ellison is wounded but he is taken in by the reclusive Chopec tribe where he is given treatment.  
The village Shaman, Incacha, helps train Ellison to use his senses for the betterment of the tribe. Incacha call Jim “Enquiri” or Sentinel.

 

**1990**  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED and is mortally wounded. The Cybertek corporation saves his life with biomechanical prosthethic body parts. He is the first subject of HYDRA’s Project Deathlok.  
\--  
A baby is born in a small Chinese village. Her parents butcher the village in search of the child who is recovered by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team. She is designated as an 0-8-4 (object of unknown origin). The child will later adopt the name Skye.

 

**March 15th 1990**  
Satellite photos show the wreckage of Jim Ellison’s helicopter, as well as, the graves of the 7 men in his unit. The U.S. Army sends a rescue team and they are able to find Ellison.

Ellison returns to his hometown, Cascade, Washington, where he represses his memories of Peru and his abilities.  
The instincts of the Sentinel remain and he chooses to protect the “tribe” of Cascade by joining the police force.

 

**June 3rd 1991**

Tony Stark makes Dum-E in his father’s workshop.

 

**September 1991**  
Blair Sandburg begins his doctoral studies at Ranier University. The topic of his doctoral dissertation is Sentinels. His inspiration is takes from a monograph by Sir Richard Francis Burton.

In the monograph Burton describes both Sentinels and their roles in their tribes and the partners who aide them, called Guides.

 

**December 16th 1991**  
Howard and Maria Stark are killed in what appears to be a car accident.

 

**December 17th 1991**  
Tony Stark inherits Stark Industries becoming the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company.

 

**1993**  
Jim Ellison marries Carolyn Plummer, a fellow detective in the Cascade PD.

 

**May 5th 1995**  
Bruce Banner and Betty Ross meet at Harvard University. They volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.

 

**July 24th 1995**  
Natasha Romanov joins Russia’s covert espionage facility. She works there for three years and excels in the environment; she soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world’s greatest assassins. She earns the name “Black Widow”.

 

**November 4th 1995**  
Yitzhak Rabin, Israeli Prime Minister, is assassinated.  
Yigal Amir is arrested at the scene and confesses to the crime.

 

**December 1995**  
Jim Ellison’s partner, Jack Pendergrast, is killed in the line of duty.

 

**January 1996**  
Jim Ellison and Carolyn Plummer divorce.

 

**February 26th 1996**  
Detective Jim Ellison is sent on a solitary stakeout in a woodland location. He is isolated for a week and his enhanced sense begin to return, primarily sight and hearing.

Upon returning to Cascade his senses begin to fully emerge. This causes Ellison to feel disoriented, stressed out, and drugged. He hears, sees, and smells things that no others can. He can only eat the blandest of food. Course materials and fabrics leave his skin irritated and wishing to claw his skin off.

After weeks of frustration Ellison checks himself in to a hospital for assistance.

Blair Sandburg, who has been looking for people who exhibit enhanced senses, poses as a doctor and meets Ellison for the first time.

**1996- May 20, 1998-**  
Jim Ellison allows Blair Sandburg to use him for the subject of this thesis in exchange for assistance with his senses. Together they help solve many crimes that occur in the Cascade area. 

The two grow together as close friends, but a distance remains between the pair. During this period one of the criminals they face refers to Blair as a guide. Blair takes this to mean he is guiding Ellison with his gifts, he does not realize this was a reference to the Guide spoken about by Burton.

There is also friction within their relationship as Ellison is unwilling to accept some of the more “mystical” aspects of the Sentinel, such as spirit animals, and sometimes chooses to ignore the warnings he receives.

 

**January 27th 1998**  
Natasha Romanov is found as a threat to global security. Nick Fury sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her.

 

**January 31st 1998**  
Clint Barton finds Natasha Romanov and rather than kill her he gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

**May 20th 1998**  
Blair Sandburg discovers Alex Barnes, a female Sentinel. He tries to help her control her sense but is reluctant to introduce her to Jim Ellison as Ellison has been acting oddly.

Ellison can detect that there is a danger to his “tribe” in the area, but his unwillingness to acknowledge the full extent of his abilities has deadly consequences.

 

**May 21st 1998**  
Jim Ellison and his fellow detectives at the Cascade Police Department find Blair Sandburg’s body in the main fountain of Ranier University.

Ellison is unable to hear Sandburg’s heartbeat. They attempt CPR for an extended period of time but all attempts to save him conventionally are unsuccessful.

Jim, driven by his grief over Blair’s death, communes with his animal spirit, a black jaguar, together they are able to return Blair’s spirit animal, a grey wolf, to his body, reviving Blair.

After this event the two are bonded at a soul deep level. Things are still rocky for them navigating the new aspects of their relationship. Ellison was still in many ways unable to accept the need he had to be partnered with Blair, but he is more willing to use his gifts to solve cases, especially to pursue Alex Barnes for what she had done to Blair and the numerous other crimes she committed.

 

**1999**  
John Garrett meets Grant Ward who is in juvenile detention for burning down his home. John recruits Grant for HYDRA. He trains him by leaving him alone in the Wyoming wilderness for five years.

 

**May 24th 1999**  
The news the Jim Ellison is a Sentinel is revealed to press. There is initially a great deal of negativity surrounding the revelation. And a case that Ellison and Sandburg are working is threatened by the exposure.

Sandburg will go before the press to redact the statements that were made in the unauthorized release of his thesis. He will go so far as to call himself a fraud. This takes the immediate threat off of Ellison and they are able to successfully complete their case.

Sandburg is expelled from Rainier University. He is offered a place as Ellison’s official partner at the police department upon completion of courses at the Police Academy.

While Sandburg may have denied the existence of Sentinels and Guides to the public officials in various governmental and scientific organizations also had evidence that the theory was sound. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. and other agencies begin to seek out men and women who have these abilities. They contact Sandburg about his theory and offer him the funding he needs to continue his studies as well as provide him with a team that begins to research the genetic components of these abilities. 

As further evidence comes to light about Sentinels, Guides and their roles in society new laws and protections are put in place with the help of several Washington, D.C. lobbyists and funding from Ellison's family company.

 

**December 1st 1999**  
The first Protectorate Center is opened in Seattle, Washington. Ellison and Sandburg move to the Center to oversee the running of the facility and to make sure that any new Sentinels or Guides that are discovered are treated fairly.  
The sight becomes a haven for many Sentinels and Guides who are making themselves known.

 

**December 31st 1999**  
Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, but he never keeps this promise, choosing instead to spend the night with Maya. In her hotel room, Maya introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.

 

**January 1st 2000**  
Aldrich Killian is inspired to work on his own after Tony Stark did not show up for the arranged meeting. He meets with Maya Hansen and recruits her in to A.I.M. and they continue to develop the Extremis virus.

 

**April 28th 2000**  
The first Protectorate is opened on the east coast just outside New York City. Potential Sentinels and Guides flood the facility looking for a haven where they can learn more about their abilities and learn to fully function in the world. Many had been living on the outskirts of major population centers because of their inability to control their abilities.

 

**September 11th 2001**  
Al Qaeda terrorists launch attacks against the United States by flying commercial airliners in to the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and a thwarted attack on the White House.

At the site of these attacks many Sentinels and Guides come forward to help in the search and rescue efforts. Their presence at the sites, especially in New York, bolsters the resolve of the police, fire, and medical responders. Using their abilities they are able to find many more survivors in the ruins then was thought possible.

 

**September 13th 2001**  
Prompted by the 9/11 attacks, Thaddeus Ross, Betty Ross’ father, convinces the U.S. Military to revive the Bio Force Enhancement Project, based on the super soldier project from WWII. Bruce Banner joins the group at Culver University. 

Support for the Protectorate grows. They begin to receive additional government funding to help them find Sentinels and Guides. Many government agencies look to these men as a solution to the problems that they foresee in this new world post-9/11.

 

**December 5th 2001**  
Blair Sandburg republishes his thesis and is awarded the doctorate which was denied him two years previously.

He also publishes a study in to Guides and the abilities that he has learned to hone for himself.

When not running the Seattle Protectorate, he and Ellison often make journeys to learn more about Sentinels and Guides from native peoples throughout the world.

 

**2002-2004**  
Additional Protectorates begin popping up in all major cities of the world. These are sometimes funded through private sector donations, but many countries are now building funding in to their Defense budgets for these centers as the Sentinels and Guides who come out of them are some of the most highly trained at whatever field they enter. 

Many are drawn to the military, intelligence agencies and other law enforcement agencies such as local police, fire, and rescue departments.

 

**2004**  
Grant Ward becomes an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. he will operate within it as sleeper agent for HYDRA.

 

**January 12th 2006**  
Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio Force Enhancement process on himself, but the combination of Gamma radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed results in the accident that turns him into the Hulk. 

Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala and released during high stress moments trigger each transformation. Ross is injured and hospitalized, and Banner goes on the run. The Military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio Tech Force Enhancement project. 

Thaddeus Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. 

Various sightings of Bruce Banner occur over the next year. The last siting for at least 5 months is on October 21st.

 

**January 31st 2006**  
Aldrich Killian injects himself with Extremis. This heals his disabilities and enables him to walk without a cane.

 

**February 14th 2007**  
Aldrich Killian finds candidates for the Extremis program. All are former Army soldiers who had suffered serious injuries. They are given Extremis, some exploded and die, the successful subjects heal from their injuries and regrow lost limbs.

 

**March 3rd 2007**  
S.H.I.E.L.D. is brought in to help Thaddeus Ross in his search for Bruce Banner, they continue helping him until 2011.

 

**March 27th 2007**  
A suicidal Bruce Banner tries to shoot himself. He turns in to the Hulk and spits out the bullet.

 

**2010**

_May 18th_ – Tony Stark demonstrates his new Jericho missile system in Afghanistan. His convoy is attached by the Ten Rings who are working for Obadiah Stane. Stark is wounded by weapons made by his company and captured.  
Ho Yinsen, a fellow captive saves his life by attaching an electromagnet to his chest keeping shrapnel from shredding his heart.  
He is ordered by the leader of the Ten Rings, Raza, to build a Jericho missile. Instead Stark builds a mini Arc Reactor to replace the car battery that was keeping him alive and begins work on battle suit.

 

_August 18th_ \- After three months of captivity the suit is finished and they use it to escape. Yinsen is killed by the Ten Rings in the escape attempt. Stark is found by the U.S. Military and taken for treatment in Germany; he is questioned by the CIA, NSA, and others.

 

_August 20th_ \- Tony Stark returns to the U.S. He has been deeply affected by his experiences and pulls Stark Industries out of the weapons business. Hammer Industries becomes the new government contractor. 

Stark reveals to Stane the Arc Reactor technology he uses to power the armor. Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. attempts to schedule a meeting with Stark. Pepper Potts is able to delay him for a time.

 

_September 12th_ \- Stark continues to work on and refine the armor he used to escape the Ten Rings. Stane uses concerns about Starks change of heart regarding the weapons industry to attempt a takeover of Stark Industries.

He also begins development of his own armor from the remains of the Mark I armor recovered by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan.

 

_October 17-19th_ \- Nick Fury disguises himself and attempts to find out what happened to Bruce Banner. In a stressful situation Banner turns in to the Hulk and goes on a rampage. 

After this incident Banner contacts Samuel Sterns after traveling to Rio de Janeiro. He begins research in to a cure and studies calming technique at a nearby temple. 

Nick Fury deems the Hulk a secondary threat and makes no further overt attempts to get near Banner.

 

_October 20th_ \- Tony Stark flies the Mark II armor discovering an icing problem at high elevations.

 

_October 21st_ \- Stark builds a new Mark III suit out of gold titanium and has J.A.R.V.I.S. paint it hot rod red. These become Iron Man’s signature colors. Stark attends a charity event where he is confronted with evidence that his weapons are still being used by terrorists in Afghanistan.

Stane informs Stark that an injunction is being filed against him at Stark Industries.

 

_October 22nd_ \- Stark uses the Mark III armor to fly to Afghanistan and forces the Ten Rings from their occupation of Gulmira.

 

_October 24th_ \- With the help of Pepper Potts, Stark uncovers proof of Stane’s collaboration with the Ten Rings. Stane incapacitates Stark and takes his Arc Reactor to power his own armor.

Stane is killed when Potts detonates the industrial Arc Reactor at Stark Industries. The public and press name the “mysterious” hero Iron Man.

 

_October 25th_ -At a press conference to explain the previous day’s events Stark rejects the S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned alibi he was given and reveals that he is Iron Man.

Nick Fury approaches Stark about the Avengers initiative but Stark declines his offer.

In Moscow Anton Vanko dies, his son Ivan vows revenge on Tony Stark and builds his own arc reactors and begins construction on energized electric whips.

 

Unknown Date- Agent Coulson is put in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I.

 

**2011**

_January_ \- Tony Stark continues to operate as Iron Man. He “privatizes” world peace. His main target is the Ten Rings.

During this period he realizes that the palladium core of his Arc Reactor is poisoning him, while he searches for a cure he keeps this information a secret.

 

_February_ \- Bruce Banner is able to obtain a sample of his blood after an accident. He sends the blood to “Mr. Blue” who has been helping Banner. Mr. Blue begins experiments with the blood beyond what Banner needs.

 

_April 22nd_ \- The 2011 Stark World Exposition begins.

 

_April 23rd_ \- Tony Stark appears before the Senate Armed Services Committee’s Weaponized Suit Defense Program. Stark provides evidence that other countries and competitors are years away from a functioning suit.

Hammer Industries loses their Defense contract due to this information.

 

_April 24th_ \- Tony Stark appoints Pepper Potts Chairman and CEO of Stark Industries.

 

_April 25th_ \- Thaddeus Ross traces Bruce Banner to Rio de Janeiro and raids his work place. Banner transforms in to the Hulk and defeats their forces.

 

_April 26th_ -Jane Foster discovers a subtle aurora in New Mexico and will continue to monitor the activity for the next 16 days.

 

_April 27th_ \- Bruce Banner decides to return to Culver University to see if data on his experiments remains. Over the next 17 days he travels to the university on May 14th he sees, but does not approach Betty Ross.

 

_May 22nd_ \- Tony Stark signs his company over to Pepper Potts and meets his new personal assistant, Natalie Rushman.

 

_May 24th_ \- Tony Stark is attached by Ivan Vanko at the Circuit de Monaco. Stark uses his new portable Mark V armor to mount a defense and defeat Vanko; who he later visits in prison before returning to the U.S. with Pepper.

 

_May 25th_ \- Senator Stern appears on TV supporting military control of the Iron Man armor.

 

_May 26th_ \- Justin Hammer breaks Ivan Vanko out of prison and has him work on the weapon-suit program for Hammer Industries.

 

_May 29th_ \- On Tony Stark’s birthday, disturbed with his continued failure to solve the palladium poisoning, he gets drunk and ends of fighting Rhodey who dons the Mark II armor.

The fight wrecks Stark’s Malibu home and Rhodey returns to his military base with the armor.

 

_May 30th_ \- Tony Stark is injected with lithium on the orders of Nick Fury. This temporarily counteracts the palladium poisoning.

Stark also learns that Natalie Rushman is actually Natasha Romanov.

Stark is placed under house arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D. until he solves his palladium problem. Prompted by Howard Stark’s Expo model he discovers the secrets to a new element. He uses this new knowledge to create a newer, more powerful Arc Reactor that solves his poisoning problem.

Bruce Banner passes through U.S. customs and Agent Jasper Sitwell is sent to track him.

Jane Foster contacts Erik Selvig about the atmospheric disturbances.

 

_May 31st_ -On Asgard, Thor’s coronation is interrupted when Frost Giants try to break in to the treasure room. Thor sees this as an act of war.

Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors three travel to Jotunheim to seek answers. A fight breaks out between the Agardians and the Frost Giants to devastating effect.

During the fight one of the Frost Giants grabs Loki, normally this would cause severe frost bite burns, however Loki is not burned, his skin instead turns Jotun blue.

Odin must intercede on Jotunheim and bring the party back safely. Odin sees Thor’s actions as a betrayal and banishes him to Midgard (Earth) until he proves himself worthy of his title.

Agent Coulson is sent to New Mexico to monitor the atmospheric activity that Jane Foster has been seeing. On his way there he prevents a robbery at a local gas station.

Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis detect a possible Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the nearby desert and discover the powerless Thor at its epicenter. He provokes Lewis with his aggressive behavior, but they subdue him with a Taser and take him to a local hospital.

At the Stark Industries Expo Justin Hammer’s presentation is hijacked by Ivan Vanko who uses his drones to attack the crowd. Together, Stark as Iron Man and Rhodey as War Machine defeat the Hammer Drones. Rhodey keeps the War Machine armor.

After this battle Tony Stark and Pepper Potts begin a romantic relationship.

Before leaving the Hammer Industries facility she had infiltrated, the Black Widow downloaded Hammer’s mainframe and destroyed the facility.

 

_June 1st_ \- Clint “Hawkeye” Barton is sent to New Mexico to assist Phil Coulson where a “satellite” has left a crater, no one is able to move said item, which is Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir.  S.H.I.E.L.D. quarantines the area and sets up a portable lab to monitor the item.

Thor hears of the instillation and heads to the site with Jane Foster; he attempts to recover the hammer but is unable to lift it and is captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.

On Asgard, Loki discovers that he is actually the son of Laufey, the king of Jotunheim. After telling Loki, Odin collapses and enters the Odinsleep.

Sif and the Warriors Three begin to suspect that Loki is committing treason.

Loki appears before Thor in the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation and tells Thor that Odin is dead and his exile stands. Loki is also unable to lift the hammer.

Selvig manages to get S.H.I.E.L.D. to release Thor, but his activities are closely monitored by the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. 

Bruce Banner makes his way to Culver University. He stays with Betty Ross, whose boyfriend informs the military of Banner’s location. Emil Blonsky receives an unauthorized “low dose” injection of the Bio Tech Enhancement Serum from Thaddeus Ross.

Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanov to monitor the situation.

 

_June 2nd_ \- After confronting Loki, who is now Regent King of Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three journey to Earth to find Thor.

Loki sends the Destroyer after them to prevent Thor from returning to Asgard.

Thor proves himself worthy during the battle with the destroyer and his powers are restored to him allowing him to defeat the destroyer.

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three return to Asgard to confront Loki.

Loki has made a deal with Laufey and ends up killing him in front of Odin and his mother, Frigga, in an attempt to prove that he is a worthy son.

Upon Thor’s return, when news of his treachery is exposed Loki attempts to destroy Jotunheim using a focused blast of the Bifrost. In the ensuing battle Thor is forced to destroy the Bridge cutting Asgard off from the rest of the Nine Realms, Loki falls into the broken bridge connection is presumed dead.

Clint Barton discovers the remains of the Destroyer, he and Phil Coulson have the body transported to Roswell, New Mexico for study.

At Culver University Betty Ross and Bruce Banner are attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky. The Hulk proceeds to beat Blonsky in the ensuing fight. The fight is witnessed by Natasha Romanov and is recorded and spread across news channels and the internet. The Hulk escapes with an unconscious Betty and hides in a cave in the Smoky Mountains.

 

_June 4th_ \- Banner and Betty Ross arrive in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose name is actually Sterns.  Sterns tries an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely.

The Military captures Banner, but Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutates Blonsky into the Abomination, while Sterns is infected with Banner’s blood through an open wound, gaining his own mutation.

Banner convinces Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fight in Harlem, with the Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards.

Natasha Romanov discovers the mutated Sterns in his laboratory, subdues him and takes him into custody.

Learning that the destruction of the Bifrost could potentially put the Nine Realms in peril, Thor warns Hogun that his people in Vanaheim are in danger of attack from Marauders.

In New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents help with Jane Foster's research to find Thor. They discover a possible chance at accessing the same wormhole Thor used to travel to Earth, but, when Foster informs Erik Selvig of this breakthrough, he warns her that it might be a bad idea.

Around midnight, Foster, Darcy Lewis, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to open the wormhole. At first the portal stabilizes, but it eventually fails. Foster is undeterred by this failure, and vows not to give up looking for Thor.

 

_June 5th_ -The World Security Council (WSC) grants Nick Fury additional funding for S.H.I.E.L.D. This allows for the resources he needs to study the Tesseract and put the Avengers Initiative in to action.

_June 7th_ \- Nick Fury approaches Erik Selvig to study the Tesseract. 

The first “Mandarin bombing” occurs; it is believed to be a terrorist attack.

_June 8th_ \- Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to prevent Emil Blonsky from being assigned to the Avengers initiative. They send Tony Stark to speak with Thaddeus Ross.

_June 9th_ \- Tony Stark arrives in New York and approaches Ross about putting a team together. Stark’s behavior enrages Ross who refuses to allow Blonsky to become part of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

_July 6th_ \- Pepper Potts announces the creation of Stark Tower. Tony Stark gives Rhodey a new version of the War Machine armor.

 

_July 16th_ \- Bruce Banner settles in Bella Coola, British Columbia where he works to gain control of the Hulk.

 

_September 9th_ \- War Machine fights the Ten Rings in Mumbai, India.

 

_November 13th_ \- The Second Mandarin bombing occurs.

 

_December 12th_ \- War Machine fights more of the Ten Rings in Ghazni province, Afghanistan.

 

**2012**

_Unknown Date prior to the Battle of New York_ \- Phil Coulson urges Nick Fury to abandoned Project T.A.H.I.T.I. because of horrific side effects to the subjects.

The project was not shut down.

 

_January 11th_ \- Aldrich Killian hires actor Trevor Slattery to pose as the terrorist leader the Mandarin to cover up the explosive nature of the Extremis experiments.

 

_January 15th_ \- The third Mandarin bombing occurs.

 

_February 15th_ \- Bruce Banner is attacked by bandits when crossing the border between Pakistan and India. He turns in to the Hulk and escapes the attack.

 

_February 16th_ \- War Machine continues to engage the Ten Rings. He contacts Tony Stark for advice on the situation.

 

_April 14th_ \- A Russian oil team finds the crashed Valkyrie in the Arctic. S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrive within 18 hours and while exploring the wreckage they find the body of Steve Rogers. He has been cryogenically preserved in the ice.

 

_April 15th_ \- S.H.I.E.L.D continues various projects including research on Ivan Vanko’s “Whiplash” technology, Samuel Stern’s mutation, Jane Foster’s Nine Realms theory, and weapons are also being crafted from the remains of the Destroyer.

Clint Barton is sent to assist Erik Selvig with the Tesseract project at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility.

 

_April 16th_ \- Steve Roger’s body is thawed from the ice and is taken to New York City.

 

_April 17th_ \- Steve Rogers awakens and attempts to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. He finds himself in Times Square 70 years out of his own time.

 

_April 30th_ \- Frigga mentally reaches out for Loki, who is now in Chitauri Space, he does not communicate with her but she informs Thor and Odin that Loki is alive.

 

_May 1st_ \- Aided by an entity known as 'The Other', Loki activates the Tesseract from within Chitauri Space. It teleports him to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, where S.H.I.E.L.D. is conducting Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

He steals the Tesseract and uses a scepter given to him by the Other to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Erik Selvig and Clint Barton. They escape, and the Tesseract's energy destroys the base, beginning the War for Earth.

In response, Nick Fury activates the Avengers Initiative.

On Asgard, Heimdall sees Loki on Earth and informs Thor and Odin.

Natasha Romanov is on a mission in Russia. Phil Coulson informs her of the attack and that Barton has been compromised. She promptly ends her mission and leaves in search of Bruce Banner.

 

_May 2nd_ \- Natasha Romanov tracks Bruce Banner down in Kolkata, India. She convinces him to help S.H.I.E.L.D. track down the Tesseract as he is the foremost expert in Gamma radiation.

In New York, Steve Rogers is adjusting to his waking up poorly. He is approached by Nick Fury with a mission to aid S.H.I.E.L.D. in recovering the Tesseract.

Tony Stark brings his Arc Reactor online at the newly opened Stark Tower. Phil Coulson visits the tower and gives Stark Selvig’s research to review as well as information regarding the Avengers Initiative which is being activated.

 

_May 3rd_ \- Odin uses dark energy to transport Thor to Earth.

Rogers, Romanov, Banner and Coulson rendezvous on the Helicarrier. Banner sets to work tracking the Gamma radiation the Tesseract gives off, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spy satellites find Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. 

Rogers (donning his new Captain America costume) and Romanov travel to Stuttgart in a Quinjet to confront Loki, who is acting as a distraction as Hawkeye steals iridium to stabilize the Tesseract. Captain America fights him in the street, but the unexpected arrival of Iron Man prompts Loki to surrender. 

On the way back to the Helicarrier, the Quinjet is ambushed by Thor, who takes Loki and tries to reason with him. Iron Man pursues and fights Thor in a forest, but Captain America breaks up the fight and Thor agrees for Loki to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

 

_May 4th_ \- On the Helicarrier, Loki is put in a cell designed to contain the Hulk. The Avengers debate about what to do with Loki, allowing him time to plot an escape. 

Steve Rogers explores the lower levels of the ship and discovers several HYDRA weapons and uniforms from the 1940's. He confronts Nick Fury, who confesses S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the Tesseract to develop weaponry. 

Loki's mind-controlled agents led by Hawkeye invade the Helicarrier and damage one of its engines. While Iron Man and Captain America race to repair the engine before the ship crashes, Bruce Banner loses control, turns into the Hulk and goes on a rampage through the ship. 

The Black Widow frees Hawkeye of his mind-control by knocking him out. Thor distracts the Hulk, while Fury and Maria Hill hold off the other mind-controlled agents. The Hulk jumps out of the Helicarrier to attack a hovering F-35 jet, but ends up falling from the sky and crashing into an abandoned warehouse on the ground below.

Thor tries to stop Loki from escaping, but gets trapped in Loki's cell and ejected from the ship, landing in a field.

Phil Coulson confronts Loki, armed with a weapon made from the Destroyer's parts, but Loki stabs him to death with his scepter.

Following his escape from the Helicarrier, Loki commandeers Stark Tower. The mind-controlled Erik Selvig uses a machine powered by the Tesseract to open a portal in space and time, allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth. 

The Avengers come together to stop the invasion, with the Hulk finding Loki and beating him into submission. 

Despite Nick Fury's persistence, the World Security Council is not convinced the six heroes will be enough to stop the invasion, and launches a missile at New York City. While the Avengers battle the invading forces, Iron Man grabs the missiles and flies it through the portal, destroying the remaining Chitauri fleet, he returns to Earth just as the portal closes.

  
Loki is apprehended and the Tesseract is reclaimed, ending the War for Earth.

War Machine battles more allies of the Ten Rings in Hong Kong. Iron Man contacts him to request help in the Battle of New York, but Rhodey is attacked by a tank using Hammer Industries technology. Unable to call for back-up because most of the U.S. Military is fighting the Chitauri invasion, War Machine manages to defeat the attackers and immediately flies to New York to help Stark. 

Tired from the battle, the Avengers gather at a local shawarma restaurant recommended by Stark. 

While they have their lunch, War Machine arrives to help in the battle, only to discover they have already won.

A Ten Rings agent reports to the Mandarin about their recent conflict with War Machine. Although their operatives did not manage to capture James Rhodes, they scanned his armor with every possible device, thus obtaining invaluable information about the technology.

_May 5th_ \- Thor returns to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. The remaining Avengers go their separate ways.

Loki is sentenced to an eternity imprisoned in Asgardian dungeons.

Thor gives Heimdall the Tesseract to help rebuild the Bifrost. The Asgardian’s begin assembling an army over the next two years to push back the chaos that has erupted throughout the Nine Realms due to the broken Bifrost.

Tony Stark begins making the Iron Legion.

Jane Foster, frustrated with he wasted year searching for Thor, gives up her research in to the Nine Realms.

 

_May 7th_ \- Days after the death of Phil Coulson, Nick Fury orders S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best scientists to revive him at the Guest House. The process takes several days, but Coulson is eventually revived by a serum derived from an alien corpse that was the subject of project T.A.H.I.T.I.

 

_May 9th_ \- The final procedure to resurrect Phil Coulson takes place.  
To restore his former personality, the scientists remove part of his skull to change his memories of the painful process, as Coulson begs them to let him die during the operation. 

One of the scientists, Dr. Streiten, realizes how brutal these surgeries are and tells the others they should let Coulson die, but they ignore him. 

The scientists give Coulson false memories of a grass shack in Tahiti.

 

_August 19th_ \- The fourth Mandarin bombing occurs.

 

_December 18th_ \- The fifth Mandarin bombing occurs.

Tony Stark tests his newest prototype armor, the Mark XLII.

 

_December 19th_ \- The Iron Legion creates friction between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Tony Stark is not dealing well with the trauma of the Battle of New York. He is building the Legion to protect Pepper.

The Mandarin bombs the Ali Al Salem Air Base. Forensic evidence shows no bomb fragments in the blast.

The War Machine armor is re-branded as the Iron Patriot and given a new paint job.

At the TCL Chinese Theatre, Jack Taggert succumbs to the side effects of Extremis and explodes. Happy Hogan, Tony Stark’s security chief, is severely injured in the blast.

 

_December 20th_ \- After visiting Happy in the hospital Tony Stark issues a threat to the Mandarin and reveals his home address to the press.

 

_December 22nd_ \- The Mandarin responds to Stark’s threat sending three helicopter gunships to destroy the mansion. Pepper Potts and Maya Hansen (who had come to warn Tony of the threat of Extremis) survive the attack. Tony is presumed dead after falling in the sea with the wreckage of his home.

 

_December 23rd_ \- Having escaped his mansion in the Mark XLII suit Stark is brought to Rose Hill, Tennessee. He is following a lead he and J.A.R.V.I.S. found in their research on the Mandarin bombings.

Teaming up with Harley Keener he investigates the remains of a local explosion. He finds that the explosions were a result of soldiers who had been treated with Extremis.

Two Mandarin agents, Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin, arrive in Tennessee and attack Tony, he is able to defeat them.

 

_December 24th_ -With the help of Harley and J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark is able to track the Mandarin to Miami. He infiltrates their headquarters using devices that he created from items that can be found at any home goods store and without the aid of one of his suits of armor.

Stark discovers that the Mandarin who appears on television is actually just an actor, Trevor Slattery. The Mandarin is a creation of Aldrich Killian to cover up the explosions caused by Extremis. 

Killian captures Stark and reveals he has kidnapped Pepper Potts and injected her with Extremis. Killian hopes that this will give Stark incentive to help them stabilize the Extremis formula.

Killian also sends the Iron Patriot on a wild goose chase for the Mandarin, during one attack the Patriot is captured in an attempt to steal the armor.

Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodey, sans the Iron Patriot armor. They discover Killian’s plant to attack the U.S. President on Air Force One.

Using the Mark XLII armor, Stark is able to save members of the crew of Air Force One, but he is unable to stop Killian from abducting the President.

Stark and Rhodey trace Killian to the impounded oil tanker, the _Norco_ , where Killian plans to kill the President on live television; setting the Vice President up as a puppet leader.

 

_December 25th_ \- On the platform of the _Norco_ , Tony Stark goes to save Pepper Potts, while Rhodey rescues the President.

Tony summons the Iron Legion, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support, and discovers Pepper has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. 

Tony confronts Aldrich Killian, traps him in the Mark XLII and sets it to self-destruct, but it fails to kill him. Pepper, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. 

After the battle, Tony promises to devote more time to Pepper, and orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to remotely destroy every armor in the Iron Legion.

Vice President Rodriguez and Trevor Slattery are arrested, ending Killian's War.

 

_December 27th_ \- With Stark's help, Pepper's Extremis effects are stabilized.

Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He throws his obsolete chest Arc Reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man.

 

**2013**

_June 30th_ \- Cybertek Technologies finishes the construction of the Cybertek Prosthetic Leg, as part of Project Deathlok.

 

_September 24th_ \- Michael Peterson is filmed saving a woman from a burning building, which was the result of an explosion, exhibiting superhuman powers. He is a subject from the Centipede Project.

Agent Grant Ward retrieves a Chitauri Neural Link from a safe house in Paris, France.

 

_September 25th- December_ \- Agent Coulson and his team: Grant Ward, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Skye, travel to various areas of trouble investigating many odd occurrences that appear on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar

(watch the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. for full details, there are many and the pieces all intertwine).

 

_October 30th_ \- The Convergence begins; this causes portals to form that connect all of the Nine Realms.

Erik Selvig is jailed after streaking through Stonehenge spouting his theories on the convergence.

 

_November 1st_ \- Thor’s army arrives on Vanaheim and defeats the Marauders who have been terrorizing the area. Once defeated the Marauders are brought back to Asgard and placed in the same prison block as Loki.

Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis investigate the signs of the Convergence in London. Foster accidentally falls through a portal and is infected with the Aether. She is later transported back to London.

On Asgard, Heimdall discovers the Convergence but loses sight of Jane Foster. Thor travels to Earth to find her. Thor discovers that there is something wrong with Jane after she emits a blast of energy at a police officer who was trying to arrest her. 

Thor brings her to Asgard for examination. Odin does not approve of this, but they discover that she has been infected with the Aether.

Elsewhere, Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves, awakens from his 5000 year sleep when the Aether awakens. Malekith sends his second in command, Algrim, to infiltrate Asgard as one of the Marauders that are being sent to prison. Once there Algrim will become a Kursed, a super strong Dark Elf.

 

_November 2_ \- An imprisoned Algrim uses his strength to free the other prisoners. He chooses not to free Loki, but Loki does offer him advice on the simplest way to leave the dungeons.

Malekith and the remaining Dark Elves arrive on Asgard in their stealth ships. They are searching for the Aether.

Frigga is killed while defending Jane Foster from Malekith and Algrim.

Thor wounds Malekith with a lightning bolt to the face which causes permanent scarring. The Dark Elves retreat without Jane Foster or the Aether. 

The Asgardians hold a funeral for their fallen Queen and the other warriors who were killed in the attack. Thor asks Odin for permission to avenge the deaths, but Odin refuses to go on the offensive. 

Thor conspires with Heimdall, Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral to free Loki, the only person who has the knowledge on how to travel between worlds without the Bifrost.

 

_November 3rd_ \- Thor frees Loki and they take Jane Foster to Svartalfheim, the home of the Dark Elves. 

In London, Darcy Lewis tries to call S.H.I.E.L.D., but they do not return her call. She and Ian Boothby get Erik Selvig out of the mental hospital so he can help them.

Thor, Loki, and Jane devise a plan to make the Dark Elves think Loki will betray Thor. To gain the trust of the Elves, Loki uses magic to make them think he has stabbed Thor and cut his hand off.

Malekith extracts the Aether from Jane, but while Thor tries to destroy the Aether by striking it with Mjolnir, it only reconstructs itself. Algrim stabs Loki in the chest, but he uses Algrim's own weapon to kill him.  Loki is presumed dead.

Thor and Jane travel around Svartalfheim and enter a cave. In London, Richard calls Jane, and oddly manages to get service. Jane answers the phone call and finds a portal in the cave, which takes them back to London.

Thor and Jane regroup with Darcy, Ian, and Selvig. They deduce that the area where the Convergence will take full effect is Greenwich, meaning it will also be the area where Malekith tries to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness.

 

_November 4th_ \- On Svartalfheim, Loki returns through the portal to Asgard and uses magic to trick Odin and claim the throne.

Thor, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Erik Selvig put four sensors around Greenwich.

Malekith and his army arrive in the city and begin their assault.  
Thor and Malekith fight, but constantly fall through portals to other realms.

The Royal Air Force retaliates against the Dark Elves; two of their jets fly through a portal to Vanaheim, but eventually find their way back to Greenwich. 

During their battle, Thor and Malekith are briefly transported to Jotunheim, where a Beast follows them and becomes stranded on Earth. 

Malekith and his ship are involuntarily teleported back to Svartalfheim, and the wreckage of the ship crushes him.  
With the battle won, Thor says his goodbyes and returns to Asgard with the Aether.

 

_November 5th_ \- Phil Coulson and his team are assigned as part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean-up crew after the battle.

 

_November 6th_ \- Loki ascends the throne of Asgard disguised and Odin. He tells Thor he did the right thing in saving Jane Foster. Thor declines the throne and decides to return to Earth to stay with Jane Foster. This allows Loki complete control of Asgard.

_November 7th_ \- Sif and Volstaff go the museum of the Collector and request that he keep the Aether safe. It cannot be kept on Asgard as it is too dangerous to have both the Tesseract and Aether in the same location.

 

**2014**

_January-March_ \- Coulson and his team continue their various investigations revealing a vast conspiracy being spearheaded by a person named the Clairvoyant.

 

_March 31st_ \- In Washington, D.C., Steve Rogers meets Sam Wilson. Steve discusses the troubles he has been having since leaving active service.

Rogers now knows that his extra sensory gifts are due to his being a Sentinel. SHIELD has attempted to find a Guide for him but there are no matches.

He is adrift in the world.  Wilson recommends some music and other coping techniques that may aid Rogers. 

Natasha Romanov picks up Rogers and briefs them on their newest mission: rescuing hostages from the _Lemurian Star_.

Captain America, Black Widow and a S.T.R.I.K.E. team rescue the hostages. Black Widow also completes a secondary data recovery mission at the same time. Captain America was not informed of this mission.

 

_April 1st_ \- At the Triskelion (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington, D.C.), Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him.

Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavor: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable.

Rogers goes to the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America exhibit and reminisces about his time in World War II.He then visits Peggy Carter, who is now 95 years old, in a retirement home.

He also attends a VA counseling session discussing post war PTSD, the seminar is hosted by Sam Wilson.

Fury discovers that he is denied access to the data that Black Widow recovered. He informs Alexander Pierce of this and request that Project Insight be delayed.

Fury is attacked while he is on his way to meet Maria Hill. The assassins are disguised as police officers. He evades capture, but is then confronted by the Winter Soldier.

The Winter Soldier manages to severely injure Fury, causing him to flee the scene using a “mouse hole” device to enter the sewers.

Upon returning to his apartment Steve Rogers finds Fury. Fury manages to inform Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives Rogers the USB containing the data from the _Lemurian Star_. 

From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While his neighbor (who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13") gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him.

During the pursuit Rogers feels that there is something very familiar about the Winter Soldier but is unable to identify what that is.

Fury is taken to a hospital in critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine.

 

_April 2nd_ \- Believing Steve Rogers may be withholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. 

Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the _Lemurian Star_ , and Natasha Romanov's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission.

On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Rogers is attacked by several S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives in an elevator, but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rogers is now a wanted fugitive and must be hunted down.

Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanov reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is; a HYDRA trained assassin whose existence has been whispered about for decades.

At an Apple computer store, Rogers and Romanov try to read the data on the USB. While the information itself is inaccessible, they manage to trace back the location where the program was first written: a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey. 

S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives led by Brock Rumlow search for the fugitives, but do not find them.

Stealing a car, Rogers and Romanov drive to Camp Lehigh, the military training camp where he trained during World War II. In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and, inserting the USB, they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. 

Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940's, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. 

The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Rogers and Romanov can get any more information from him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet bombs the bunker, destroying the computers. Surviving the explosion, they once again evade S.H.I.E.L.D. capture.

At his home, Alexander Pierce is visited by the Winter Soldier, and sets him a mission to terminate the fugitives.

 

_April 3rd_ \- Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov seek refuge at Sam Wilson's home. He agrees to help them, and reacquires the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness he used while serving in the army. 

They abduct Jasper Sitwell and interrogate him about the nature of Project Insight. He reveals Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. 

The Winter Soldier attacks, kills Sitwell and battles Rogers. During the fight, Rogers removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes.

Once Rogers sees the Bucky’s face he understands why was familiar with the Winter Soldier. Despite the 70 years that have passed since Rogers last saw Bucky his scent is still familiar.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and arrests Rogers, Romanov, and Wilson.

Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanov, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. 

They formulate a plan to stop Project Insight using three special computer chips that will reroute the Helicarriers' targeting system, forcing them to destroy each other.

Rogers is warned that even if the Winter Soldier was once his friend, and Guide, that there may be no way to save him.

During this time Coulson’s team is also beginning to discover all of the damage that HYDRA has caused within S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

_April 4th_ \- Rogers breaks into the Smithsonian Institution and steals his original costume from the 1940s that was on display. He hopes that seeing a familiar figure may help break whatever hold HYDRA has over Bucky Barnes. 

Alexander Pierce invites the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. 

Captain America infiltrates the headquarters and reveals the nature of Project Insight and the HYDRA infiltration to everyone present. Pierce takes the Council hostage, but Black Widow, disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, defends them and holds Pierce at gunpoint. 

She and Fury then upload all data regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public, and Fury executes Pierce after he kills the Council in an attempt to escape. 

Captain America and Sam Wilson, going by the code-name Falcon, board the Helicarriers as they take off and manage to install two of the chips. 

On the last Helicarrier, Captain America is confronted by the Winter Soldier, and after a brutal altercation, Captain America manages to install the chip. 

The Helicarriers target each other and blow each other out of the sky; the Helicarrier holding Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the Triskelion, reducing it to rubble. 

The Winter Soldier, slowly remembering his past life as Bucky Barnes, saves Captain America from drowning in the Potomac River. The Winter Soldier then disappears from both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. monitoring.

Exposed to the public, HYDRA begins purging all infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities in an attempt to retain control. The Cube and S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy are among the targeted facilities.

Coulson’s team soon discovers that Garrett is the Clairvoyant; he has been using S.H.I.E.L.D. information resources to appear clairvoyant.

Victoria Hand and Grant Ward escort John Garrett to the Fridge for incarceration, but midflight, Agent Hand is killed by Ward, Garrett's fellow HYDRA mole.

 

_April 5th_ \- Coulson and his team continue to discover and eliminate the HYDRA threat.

S.H.I.E.L.D. is declared a terrorist organization by the U.S. government.

Maria Hill applies for a job at Stark Industries.

(Seriously, watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to get all the details, there is a lot going on).

 

_April 6th_ \- Skye discovers that Grant Ward is a HYDRA agent after she discovers the body of a SHIELD agent at the secret base the team has been hiding out at. She leaves a message for the team, but leaves the base with Ward to keep him from getting the data they have accumulated over the past year.

Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill go to Senate hearings regarding the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

_April 7th_ \- The remainder of Coulson’s team discover Ward’s treachery. They then work to rescue Skye from Ward, but not before she is forced to give up the codes to unlock her hard drive that is storing all of the data they have collected over the past year.

Coulson learns that he was the one who had been in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and that he recommended that it never be used.

 

_April 8th_ \- Fitz and Simmons are being held by HYDRA on the Bus, Fitz manages to nearly kill Garrett using an EMP. In an attempt to seek safety they take refuge in a medical pod, but Ward ejects if from the plane as it is flying over the ocean.

Garrett is injected with same drug that saved both Coulson and Skye from death; it heals his failing organs, gives him superhuman strength, and drives him completely insane.

Coulson’s team is able to track down the headquarters of Cybertek and make their way to the facility to confront Garrett.

 

_April 9th_ \- Fitz and Simmons are rescued by Nick Fury, however Fitz may have suffered permanent damage due to lack of oxygen.

Garrett kills one of the generals in attendance at Ian Quinn's presentation of the Deathlok soldiers. 

Raina and Quinn abandon the Cybertek facility, taking the Gravitonium with them, while Coulson's Team invade Cybertek with a group of U.S. Marines. 

Grant Ward tries to capture Skye, but Melinda May defeats him in a fight and he is taken into custody.

Phil Coulson battles Garrett, but is outmatched. 

Fury arrives to aid Coulson, while Deathlok steps in to defend Garret. Skye releases Ace Peterson, prompting Deathlok to turn on Garrett and fire a missile at him. 

The remaining Centipede agents are arrested, and Deathlok flees the scene. Garrett tries to upgrade himself with Deathlok parts, but Coulson vaporizes him with the 0-8-4 Weapon.

Fury appoints Coulson as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gives him a small device, called "the Toolbox", which shows him, coordinates to their new base, the Playground.

 

_April 10th_ \- Nick Fury talks to Captain America before leaving for Europe.

Captain America and Falcon begin their search for the Winter Soldier. Now that Rogers knows that his Guide lives, he will not stop searching for him.

Coulson starts to experience the same side effects of the GH.325 that affected Garrett.

 

_April 11th_ \- Baron Wolfgang von Strucker visits a secret HYDRA facility, where he assures the personnel that their work will continue in spite of HYDRA's recent loss at the Triskelion. 

As he observes Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, Strucker comments that the "Age of Miracles" has begun.

At the Captain America Exhibition, in the Smithsonian Institution, The Winter Soldier finds out who he really is, James Barnes.

 

**The timeline will continue to grow as the universe grows and more events happen within the MCU and within the stories I will be writing.**

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dates regarding events within the MCU come directly from the MCU wiki page.
> 
> Many of the dates regarding the characters of The Sentinel were estimated by me in order to fit them in to this universe. The birth dates of Jim and Blair are the birth dates of the respective actors that portray the characters. Their ages match nicely within the timeline.
> 
> Dates from actual historical event are all either the accepted norm in the academic community or the verified dates of various events (i.e. assassinations).


End file.
